legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Kahlee Richese
Kahlee Richese was an Orupian female, member of the Dragon Claw and close friend of Rayna Vakarian. Like Rayna, she followed her commander Kagin Vakarian to Scion following the end of the Orupian Civil War of 7 ABY. In 9 ABY having been on the planet for nearly two years, Dante Vakarian had claimed that he had captured Rhyley Stargazer, the new Crown Prince of Orupia. Rayna didn't believe Dante's bold claim, and the two women went to the safe-house that Dante was using where she saw for herself that Vakarian and Leto Fakonen had managed to capture the Jedi. After asking what the Corellian was doing on Scion and dissatisfied with his answers, Dante and Leto took turns in beating the man with Kahlee watching as Rayna went to her father. After some time, Kagin finally arrived with his daughter and Alenko Massani, Rhyley having been neaten severely at this point. As Kagin began to question the Crown Prince however, Stargazer managed to suddenly free himself, and then using the vibro-blade of Rayna, quickly disarmed and subdued Dante, Leto, Kahlee and then Rayna, holding the blade against the throat of the female Dragon Claw as he stood off against Kagin. It was then that Rhyley did something unexpected, appealing to Kagin's sense of honour, the Corellian threw away the weapon and allowed Rayna to go free. Crawling back to her father's side, Kahlee watched the Corellian as Kagin continued to talk with the man. Stargazer then appealed to Vakarian as an Orupian, telling him that his duty was first to Orupia, offering him a chance to return with him as an ally. Kahlee was surprised by the offer and even more so when Kagin saw a chance of redemption, and accepted the Crown Prince's offer. The Beast then left it to each of those with him to decide whether to join him as part of the Crown Prince's Guard and find a new place in the new Orupia or whether they wished to live in the past, whilst being banished from their beloved home-world. Alenko accepted first before Rayna agreed to go with them, Kahlee immediately accepting there after deciding to remain close to her friend before Dante and Leto reluctantly joined. Onboard the Rogue Star Kahlee, and the other former members of the Dragon Claw began to work with Stargazer in forming the Dragon Guard, highlighting the need for armour and weaponry, Stargazer insisted that he would get what was needed on Orupia. Landing first at New Baya and Baline City the Corellian did as he had promised, gathering new weapons along with the prototype Dragon Armour that was produced by HMWA. Surprised by the Crown Prince as to his undertakings, Kahlee felt nervous about joining the once-considered enemy as the group eventually returned to Pareen. Following Rhyley's withdrawal from the palace after learning the truth about the Syga's influence on Princess Kileo Dimoh, Kahlee was assigned to protect Tekk Larr whilst the Corellian gathered various allies to Rhyley's cause. Returning once more to Orupia, Kahlee was present in the assault under his command. Following the victory, and news of the death of Kagin Vakarian, the Dragon Guard was reformed as a special task force under the leadership of both Dante and Rayna Vakarian. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs